Elastic materials, especially elastic films and laminates, are commonly used for a wide variety of applications. For example, absorbent articles typically include one or more components that rely on elastic materials to control the movement of liquids and to provide a comfortable, conforming fit when the article is worn by a wearer. A typical way of introducing elastic material in an absorbent article is either though waistbands, leg elastics, side panels, elastic belts, stretch outer cover or stretch ears. Hysteresis behavior, i.e. the load to unload performance in tensile testing, is a good measure of how well the product performs and it is often associated with the elastic materials used in the article.
Conventional elastic materials made out of styrenic block copolymers and/or polyurethanes may provide favorable hysteresis performance, but may also undesirably impact the cost and/or complexity of manufacturing the product. With recent metallocene chemistry development, a new class of elastic polyolefins including, but not limited to random copolymerized propylene with ethylene, have become available for product application, such as described in U.S. Patent Application publication US 2005/0171285A and PCT Patent Publication WO 2007/053603. While these materials deliver certain hysteresis performance, there is yet room for improvement, without significant cost added for making the material.